One-Shots
by BloodlinesFan
Summary: Just a whole bunch of one-shots centering around our favorite gang at Palm Springs. Leave ideas!
1. The Wedding

**All the characters belong to the lovely Richelle Mead.**

I stand in front of the mirror trying to get my bearings in order. _I was going to a vampire wedding._ I realize that statement didn't feel me with the usual dread or unease it would have a few months ago. I was nervous, but for an entirely different reason.

Adrian.

He was supposed to come pick me up to go to the wedding. After the talk on the plane things were even more awkward between us. Which I didn't think was possible. I don't even know why I was nervous to see Adrian. He had seen me in a dress before. On Halloween night. Thinking about that night brings a blush to my cheeks and I shake my head to get rid of such thoughts.

I look at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue dress that went to my knees. It hugged my body in all the right places, but I thought it was a bit too tight. I couldn't do anything about it now, though. Adrian should be here in five minutes.

I sigh turning away from the mirror. Crossing the room to the bed I try some breathing techniques. _Breath in, breath out. _I try the process for a few more minutes until a knock at the door breaks through my concentration. _He's here, _I thought.

I walk to the door expecting Adrian, but to my surprise it was an Alchemist. And not just any Alchemist. Ian Hunter. The last time I had seen him had been at court until he was sent to a Re-Education center. But the thing was no one forced him to go; he had sent himself because he felt as if he was softening towards the vampires. That was the thing that I couldn't comprehend. No Alchemist in their right mind would want to be sent there, but for an Alchemist to send themselves was unheard of.

There was something different about him though he looked the same with his styled brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had on the Alchemist uniform that consisted of khaki pants and a gray button down shirt. I had thought that he would at least make an effort since it was a wedding, but I guess not. It suddenly reminded me of my own attire and I crossed my arms over my chest as if I could hide my dress.

"Sydney Sage." He gave me a small smile and a nod. That was when I noticed what was different about him. It was his eyes. To be more specific, it was the look in his eyes. They were vacant. The Ian I knew always had a gentle kind look in his eyes. The Ian standing in front of me had a blank look in his eyes that made my chest hurt.

I had only met one other person that had come out of Re-Education and they were a ghost of the person they once were. Looking at Ian now, he was an exact replica of that other man. But somehow it was worse on Ian. Maybe it was because I knew him personally. Or maybe it was because he chose it. Whatever it was made me want to throw up.

"Ian." I say curtly, trying to ignore the whirlwind of emotions and thoughts going on inside of me. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here." I knew that there were other Alchemists that were attending the wedding, but I didn't even stop to think that one of them might be Ian.

"Yes, it is actually. I wasn't expected to be here, but plans change. And once I heard you were going to be here it made the whole exchange better." He blushes and looks surprised as if he hadn't meant to say the last bit. I look away and try to think of something to say when I see Adrian coming down the hall.

My breath catches when I see him. He is wearing the traditional tuxedo, but it compliments him well. He looks devastatingly gorgeous which I'm sure he knows by the smirk he throws me. He looks me up and down and his steps falter a bit which gives me a weird sense of satisfaction. His eyes are wide and he looks at a complete loss for words.

A clearing of a throat causes me to turn my head and I realize Ian is still standing there. I bite my lip; Adrian's entrance had made me forget about Ian completely. With a start I realize that he is staring hard at Adrian. I frown and look back towards Adrian, who is at my door now, and he is staring straight back at Ian.

"Ian, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, this is Ian Hunter." I introduce them to each other and after a bit Adrian reluctantly holds out his hand. I draw my eyebrows together wondering why Adrian doesn't seem to like Ian. He usually tries to charm the Alchemists despite their animosity towards vampires. Ian shakes his hand quickly and looks back to me.

"Well, I came to see if you would go to the wedding with me?" My eyes widen; I didn't expect this. I glance at Adrian who is looking at me. I hastily look away and try to think of something to say. If I don't accept and go with Adrian that could cause some raised eyebrows with the Alchemists. The reason I was going with Adrian in the first place was because he was going to show me the way to the wedding since I didn't know my way around here. But now that Ian is offering there is no way I can refuse.

I take a deep breath and just hope Adrian understands. Then I wonder why I should care if he understands or not. I shouldn't even be thinking about Ian's offer. I should just accept and not feel any regret, but I do. I shake my head and am about to answer Ian when I see the look on Adrian's face. He looks so vulnerable standing there waiting for my answer. It makes my answer much harder.

"Sure. Just let me get my sweater." I say through my teeth. I ignore the urge to look at Adrian's face and go back in the room to get my sweater. I gather my purse and sweater and go back into the hall. Adrian's not there and I try to squash down the guilt in the pit of my stomach. Needless to say I fail miserably.

Ian offers me his hand and I take it after a moment. We walk down the hall and as if from a distance I hear Ian talking. He's rambling on about something that I can't bring myself to listen to. I keep wondering where Adrian was. Will he still go to the wedding? I quickly dismiss the thought. Of course he will.

I remember when we landed and he asked me if I wanted him to take me to the wedding. I know I should have said no, but I didn't. Besides, I didn't know my way around court and probably would have gotten lost trying to find the Greenhouse that the wedding was taking place at. Once we arrived at the wedding I would have ditched him and sat at a table all night long looking at everyone dance.

It still didn't make me feel better about coming here with Ian. I told myself it was because I didn't like breaking promises which I technically did.

Ian led me down another corridor and I wondered how Ian knew to get to the wedding. I was about to ask him when the Greenhouse came into view. I stopped, stunned and stared speechlessly at it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. There were flowers covering mostly everything, but instead of it looking like it was over the top, it made it look simple and elegant. There were lanterns hanging and the lights had a nice effect to it all.

I knew I probably looked like a moron standing there with my mouth wide open, but I couldn't help it. It felt like I had just stepped into a fairytale. After a few more seconds I went into the Greenhouse. Ian was right behind me. Most of the seats were occupied and the only ones open were at the back.

I tried looking for an open seat when I saw Adrian. And he wasn't alone. He was with a beautiful Moroi girl. I knew she was Moroi by her pale skin and her willowy model body. She had hair so black it looked blue in the fluorescent light and even from here you could see her light green eyes. She had on a short-and by short, I mean she made Angeline's cutoff pants seem descent- red dress that was so tight it looked like a second skin on her.

He whispered something in her ear and she laughed out loud that made a few people look back at her. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He grinned back at her and it made me sick. I looked away and towards Ian and told him I wanted to sit somewhere else.

He didn't seem disturbed by my sudden change and we walked around looking for other seats. I couldn't ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach or the red hot tingling in my head. It felt like I was getting a headache. We couldn't find any other seats. The only seats were by Adrian and there was no way I was sitting there. I tried not to think about that and told Ian that we could stand in the back on the other side of the room.

He looked at me oddly, but didn't protest for which I was grateful for. I knew I was going to regret standing later, especially in the heels I was wearing. As we weaved through the chairs my heel caught on something and I would have fallen if Ian didn't catch me. His arms came around my waist and I quickly got out of his arms. I pushed past him and tried to ignore the stares I was getting from the people I passed.

Once I got to the corner I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I felt someone touch my hand and looked up to see Ian's brown ones staring back at me. He looked concern and immediately I felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Ian. I just didn't want to sit… there." To my surprise, he nodded.

"I understand. This place is just filled with evil creatures of the night. I'm sure it's hard enough working with them, but to be in a social event like this one must be difficult. I can barely stand to work with them, and now I'm expected to go to parties with them." He gave a bitter laugh while I bit my tongue to keep from screaming in frustration. That wasn't what I meant at all, but it was better if he didn't know my reason for not wanting to sit there.

Even though I consider Ian a friend I had no doubt that he would send me to a Re-Education center if I showed the slightest emotion towards a vampire. He sent himself, why wouldn't he send someone else especially if he felt like it was for the greater good?

Before I had the chance to answer, music started playing. The wedding was beginning.

Everything went by so smoothly and beautifully that by the end of it I was nearly crying. I hastily turned away from Ian so he wouldn't see my tears. I didn't want that to be reported back to the Alchemists. I've only ever been to one wedding before, but this one blew it out the water. It was just so pure and precious you could feel the love flowing off of the newlyweds.

Even now, that they were doing something as mundane as dancing, you could feel it flowing off of them in waves. I smiled softly wondering if my wedding would be as sacred as this one. I shook my head at that. _Sacred?_ These were vampires for crying out loud.

I look around the room and I spot Rose standing near the Queen, Lissa. She's wearing the formal black gear of a guardian and has that stoic guardian face in place. The Queen is wearing a light pink dress that compliments her well. The man holding her hand I realize is Christian Ozera. The Queen's boyfriend.

Someone taps me on the shoulder and I turn to see Ian standing there looking embarrassed. It reminds me of the boy from before Re-Education and I feel a pang go through my chest. He used to be so awkward and was always fumbling for his words. And now he seems like… like my Dad, I realize. He's always so sure of himself now and believes in the Alchemist's beliefs. _In our beliefs, _I correct myself mentally.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks turning red.

"I'm not a good dancer." I bite my lip and hope that's the end of that, but am surprised by the next words out of his mouth.

"So am I. We can dance badly together." He gives me a small grin and I can't help but smile back even though I don't want to. But I know I have to, so I give him another smile and hold out my hand. He takes it graciously and leads me to the dance floor.

I expect him to let go, but instead he holds me closer until we're face to face. Well, almost face to face. He has a few inches on me, but he's not ridiculously tall like a certain emerald eyed Moroi I know. And I can't help but think how much better it would have been to dance with Adrian.

Against my will I look around the room and spot him at a table near the corner. He's alone which makes me feel better for some reason. Until I see the look on his face. It breaks my heart and shatters my soul into a million little pieces and I could almost hear the shards fall to my stomach. I certainly feel them.

He looks so miserable and vulnerable and a million other words that don't do justice for the broken look on his face. He stares at me for another second before turning away. Away from me. Without even thinking about it I untangle myself from Ian-whose arms were around my waist? How did they get there?- and mumble an excuse about needing air.

I half expect Adrian to have disappeared, but no; he's standing there leaning against the railing with his arms across his chest. He almost appears to be waiting for me. I take a step forward and he watches me with those piercing eyes of his. He doesn't say anything; he just watches me. I keep walking towards him until we're two feet away from each other. And he still doesn't say anything, so I open my mouth to say something and even I'm surprised by what I say.

"Where's your date?" I almost clamp my hand over my mouth, but catch myself just in time.

"Tina?" he asks his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. "She's my cousin. We chatted for a bit until the wedding started."

"Oh," I have nothing else to say to that. And I'm trying to figure out why the fact that she's his cousin makes it seem as if a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. But I shouldn't feel that way. Like I told him on the plane; Moroi and humans don't get together. And I should have been glad that he was hooking up with other girls. But the very thought of it made me sick to my stomach.

"What about your date? Isn't he going to get worried if you don't come back? He couldn't seem to take his hands off of you." He tries to say it casually but his voice is strained and his eyes flash with some emotion that I can't identify.

"Ian's not my date," I say slowly. And then we're silent after that. He keeps staring at me and I stare straight back. After what feels like an eternity he speaks.

"Well. Since I don't have a date and you don't have a date wouldn't it be logical to be each other's dates?" I laugh out loud at his logic that makes no sense whatsoever and he gives me an impish grin.

"I don't see why not," I say. He looks a bit surprised at first, but immediately recovers himself. He holds out his hand and I take it, shivering at the unexpected heat that radiates off of him. He puts one arm around my waist and tugs me closer to him.

I'm still staring up at him as I put my arm around his neck bringing us even closer than we were. Which I didn't think was possible. I can barely hear the music, but I know he can hear it exceptionally well. We stand like that for what seems like hours until we start swaying together.

He's still looking down at me and he has the tenderest look in his eyes that makes my heart warm. This is the Adrian that no one seems to know. Except for me. He has showed me a side of him that no one has ever seen before, and the thought brings unexpected tears to my eyes.

"Whoa, Sage. What's wrong? Is it me? Do you want to stop?" He immediately tries to pull his hands back, but I don't let go. He looks at me in confusion until I wrap both my arms around him and bury my head against his chest. His arms go around me, almost protectively, and I have to smile at that.

"Just hold me," I whisper so low that he shouldn't have heard, but he does. Of course he does. So we stand like that for God knows how long, but I don't care. After a while, though, I pull back to look up at his face. He looks at me with a million questions swimming in his beautiful green eyes, but I just shake my head. That's a talk for another time.

"Can you take me to my room?" I ask. He nods gently and wraps his sweater around me. I look up and notice with a start that it's nighttime. The wedding started around noon, so we were out here longer than I thought.

We walk through a different pathway than the one I came through earlier. Within seconds we arrive at the dorm that I am staying at temporarily. Adrian leans down and brushes his lips across my forehead.

"Goodnight," he whispers a little out of breath. He turns on his heel to go, but I stop him. I can't quite look at him as I say my next words.

"Can you stay with me? I don't want to be alone tonight." I look up just in time to see his reaction. His eyes widen a bit and he looks at a loss for words. I can't really blame him. Just a few hours ago I was telling him to get lost, and now here I was inviting him to bed. _Just to sleep,_ I told myself.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"If I weren't, would I have asked in the first place?" I smile at him. He chuckles a bit, still looking apprehensive.

"No, I suppose not." He finally says after a beat.

I lead him into the room and instead of changing I just lie on my bed. He raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug. He lies down next to me and I scoot over so my head rests on his chest. He wraps an arm around me and I sigh contentedly. Closing my eyes I try to get some rest, but I'm just all too aware of Adrian.

I open my eyes and push myself off of him.

"Hey! I was comfortable," he protests looking a bit disgruntled.

"I'm just going to change," I tell him. I look him over once and say, "You should change, too."

"But I normally sleep naked," he says with his signature smirk.

"Don't push it, mister." I tell him trying to sound stern, but the smile on my face betrays me.

"Wouldn't dream of it, ma'am." And with that he gets up and heads toward the door. Before leaving though, he looks back at me one more time and looks at me from head to toe. And he doesn't try to be discreet about it either. It's a slow, long look that feels oddly intimate.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but you look absolutely breathtaking tonight. And if you could hear the things I was thinking- well, let's just be glad you can't," he tells me with a small smile on his face. I feel myself flushing at his words and glance away.

"You look handsome tonight too," I say without looking at him.

"I know," he says arrogantly. At that I look at him and glare half heartedly.

"You should try being modest for once. It's a good look." I tell him.

"Not on me." He gives me one last devil-may-care smirk before heading out the door. I shake my head. Adrian was just too much sometimes. But I liked it. I liked it a bit too much if I was being honest with myself.

I change quickly in case Adrian comes back sooner than expected, but he doesn't. So I sit on the bed and wait for him while the events from the past few hours swirled around in my head like a power point presentation. Particularly the parts with Adrian.

**Please read and review=)**

**This is an idea that came to me over the weekend and just thought I'd share it with you guys. **

**Also, I have a question that I hope you guys wouldn't mind answering. Do I write better in first or third person point of view? If you read my other story "Dark Magic"-which is written in 3****rd**** person- you'd be able to see the difference.**


	2. AN

**Hey, so originally this was going to be a one-shot of the wedding, but then I thought "why not just do multi one-shots" and I'm deciding to give it a try. **

**So, just leave me a message on what you want to read and I'll write it up. It could be any of the characters from Bloodlines. **

**So, um, yeah. Thanks. (:**

**(Sorry if this sounds crappy. I'm tired and I can barely keep my eyes open, much less my mind focused.)**


	3. Sharks and Fishes

**Here's a little one-shot of Angeline & Trey. Most of you wanted them, so yeah. I hope I did a good job with them. And sorry if the title sucks. I had no idea what to name this chapter. (:**

I felt absolutely terrible all day. It was never my intention to hurt Eddie. I never wanted that. He's such a good guy and I really liked him. I could actually imagine a future with him, but then Trey came along and… well, he changed my whole world around.

At first he was obnoxious and sarcastic and mean. He was a lot like me, I had realized. But after I had knocked him out with my math book and he _still _came back I felt terrible for doing that to him. And regret isn't something that I feel very often. So it surprised me when I did feel it.

I walk towards my dorm room and see a figure leaning against my door. I tense, wondering if it's a threat, before recognizing who it is. Trey.

"Hey," he says in way of greeting.

"Hey," I say back, finding it impossible to wipe off the huge grin I have on my face.

"Can we talk?" Uh-oh. I may not be good at reading people, but even I know that a girl never wants a guy that she likes to utter those three words.

"Sure," I say calmly.

I reach past him to open the door and motion him to come inside. He does and closes the door after him. We stand there for a few awkward seconds before we both start talking at the same time.

"I just want to-"

"Look, I didn't mean-"

We look at each other. I motion for him to continue.

"I just wanted to apologize." He says somewhat lamely.

"Why are you apologizing? If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. You had no idea that I was dating Eddie. I did. God, I'm such a horrible person. I can't believe I did that to him."

I sit down on the bed feeling ashamed. Huh, something else I've never really felt until Trey. I look at him and find that he is looking out the window. Great. Now he can't even look at me. I must disgust him; he probably thinks I'm some kind of slut or something.

"I didn't mean to hurt you either," I whisper. I bite my lip. I hadn't meant to say that!

At that he looks at me. He comes over to me and clasps my hands between his. I've never given much thought to anyone's hands, but I'm aware of Trey's in a way that I can't entirely explain. I mean, hands are hands. But Trey's are strong and rough. I can feel the calluses on the palm of his hand and instead of feeling disgusted by it, I feel… turned on, to be honest.

"Hey, you didn't hurt me." I shoot him a disbelieving look and he grimaces. "Well, you did. But I know you didn't mean it. I know that it was never your intention to hurt either of us."

I just shake my head. I can't believe that he's trying to make me feel better about myself. Shouldn't the roles be reversed? Shouldn't I be comforting him? Reassuring him?

"Trey," my voice breaks and I clear my throat. "Trey." I try again. "I just don't know why or what exactly happened between us. I mean, one day I absolutely hate you and the next we're making out behind a stack of books in the library!" My voice rose with each word that came out and I try to reign in my anger.

But it's not Trey I'm angry at. I'm angry at myself. Even though I've done more scandalous things than making out in a library, that's not what I'm upset about. I've never really dated until Eddie. And even though I don't understand much about their customs and such, I know that cheating is wrong. And yet I did it anyway.

"Aw, come on. You didn't really hate me," he teases.

"Not exactly," I admit. "But you did piss me off a lot."

"That's because you were fighting the truth. You knew you wanted me and just couldn't bring yourself to admit it. Even to yourself," he explains with a cheeky grin that makes me want to hit and kiss him at the same time.

"You're impossible," I murmur. "But what did you want to apologize about?" I ask, getting us back on track.

"For ignoring you these past couple days," he says.

"Oh. That. Yeah, thanks for throwing me to the fish like that," I scold, but my hearts not really into it.

He starts laughing so hard that I can't help but join in. his laugh is infectious; everything about him is infectious, I realize. He keeps laughing even after I stop. I don't see what's so funny. Did I say or do something wrong? That's usually the reason people laugh.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't even that funny, but you're just too damn adorable," he says wiping a tear that escaped.

"What was funny? What did I do? Or say?" I start to feel nervous and wring my hands back and forth. Since when did I feel nervous? I was never nervous. I was always so confident, even when I came to California and everything was so different than what I was accustomed to.

I realize that I want Trey to accept me for who I really am. That's why I feel so nervous. Everyone else just hangs around me because I'm funny (without trying to be), or because I've hooked up with them.

"The saying that you said earlier. You said fish, and it's actually sharks," he tells me.

"Oh," I say, feeling immensely better. Then I think of something else that I want to ask him.

"Trey? Why do you like me?" I had to ask. Because of all the people I've been with, no one's been with me because they actually liked me, except for Eddie. And I messed that up big time. But I knew that even if I hadn't broken up, we wouldn't have worked out.

"Because you're a great kisser," he says, but then notices the serious look on my face. He holds my face in his hands and comes so close to me. I can hear the beating of his heart. It's racing as fast as mine. Thump-Thump-ThumpThumphump-Thump-ThumpThump.

"Because you're the most amazing girl that I have ever met. You say what you mean and you don't take crap from anybody. You're absolutely fierce and can hold your own. You're so strong, and not just physically, but in every way. I know it must be overwhelming for you to be in a new place with new rules, but you take it all in stride. And it doesn't hurt that you're beautiful," he adds.

I can feel myself tearing up and try to get out of his grasp but he doesn't let me.

"It's alright. I always believed that crying makes you strong, not weak," he says softly, brushing his lips over mine. I let the tears fall, but don't make a sound. He wipes them away; each one that falls. We stay like that, wrapped up in our own world, long after the tears have stopped and dried.

How can this human-a Warrior of Light, no less- know me better than anyone else. He knows me better than my own family and even my new friends here at Palm Springs.

It's because he's the only one that truly listens. I mean, I know that the gang cares about me, but they don't actually listen. Sydney's always so busy with one thing or another that I barely have time to see her, much less talk to her. And Jill has so much on her plate already. What with finding out that she's a princess and that she has a sister. And she freaking died. I don't want to add more to her already full burdens. She's barely fifteen! And Eddie. Oh, Eddie. He understands, but he was always so focused and dedicated on Jill. Even when we were dating that was all he could think about.

But I didn't resent that about him. If anything, that was what had drawn me in, in the first place. His fierce dedication and unwavering loyalty. It was astounding to see.

And Trey. Trey, who didn't have any reason to talk to me, had listened. On the outside, he was just some jock who was always telling a joke and had a ready smile. But I knew him, just as he knew me. He had a side to him that he never let anyone see, but me. The vulnerable boy who just wanted to find his place in this world. I'm trying to fit into this ever-changing world, too.

"I know that I shouldn't be saying this, and not just because you can kick my ass, but because it's so soon. But I can't hold it in any more. That's another reason why I'd been avoiding you," he sounds so serious that all I can do is nod.

"I love you." He states it so firmly that I don't even doubt it for one second. I open my mouth to respond, but he's already kissing me. I gasp in surprise, but don't push him away. We fall back onto the bed and just kiss. It's such a mundane and simple thing, but I feel as though my whole body has been lit on fire. His fingers that are trailing patterns down my arms make me shiver. His lips that are everywhere have me gasping for air. He, his being, has my heart doing cartwheels.

He pulls back after a bit, but stays close to me.

"This is way more comfortable than making out against a pile of hard cover books," he says, a bit out of breath.

I don't want to, but I know that it's the right thing to do.

"We have to talk to Eddie," I tell him.

"I know," he says looking forlorn. "Can we wait a day, though? I really like kissing. Especially in this warm, comfy bed." He lies down on the bed, looking to desirable for his own good. I groan, but lie back down with him.

"Fine. But tomorrow we are talking to Eddie."

"Whatever you say, my lady." And with that, the kissing resumes.

**Please read and review. **

**P.s. Don't forget to leave an idea if you have one. Some of you guys already gave me some ideas and I'm currently working on them. I will be posting every week or so, so be on the lookout. **


	4. Breakdown

**Hey. Sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner and more frequently. Read and enjoy.**

It's been three months since Adrian and the gang rescued me from the Alchemists. I haven't spoken one word since then. At first it was because I was absolutely terrified of them. They were vampires-evil, foul creatures of the night- and they had kidnapped me.

Gradually, my memories started coming back to me and I started remembering my time at Palm Springs with everyone. I remembered how close I had gotten to Jill, Eddie and even Angeline. And I remembered exactly how _close _I had gotten to Adrian.

At first, I had been disgusted and repulsed. How could I- Sydney Katherine Sage- have gotten that close to vampires? At first I tried to tell myself that he had compelled me. But immediately I discarded that idea. Somehow I knew, without actually knowing how or why, that he would never hurt me in any way. The idea was incomprehensible.

When all my memories had come back to me I was scared. Because the good memories weren't the only ones that I remembered. I started to remember what they did to me at Re Education. I remembered the white, small room with nothing in it except for a plain mattress. I remembered how everyday- _everyday-_a group of Alchemists would come in and ask me questions.

That was all they did at first. Just ask the same questions. Then, one day, it all changed. An elderly man with dead, blank gray eyes and a shock of midnight colored hair had come in. He didn't say anything; just sat down and stared at me.

After a few days, he stared to show me things. And what I saw made me wish that he'd just kill me. I saw everything and nothing at the same time. I felt happiness and sadness all at once which made the pain deeper. Every time he left I was aching with some unknown void in my chest. I felt like he had taken some part of me with him each time he would leave.

And as more days passed, the more I could feel myself slipping away. I didn't care anymore for anything or myself. At first I fought and resisted, but I tired soon after. At first I had hope that Adrian and the others would come for me, but I soon lost that hope. I would just lie on the hard mattress and just…lie there.

I remember the feeling of numbness. That was all I felt; if numbness was even a feeling at all.

When Adrian and the gang-including Rose, Dimitri, Lissa and Christian- had rescued me I was too far gone to comprehend what had happened at first. It wasn't until I was in the car-which I strongly suspect they stole- that I realized that vampires had taken me.

I began to hyperventilate and begged them to let me be. I remember the shock and sadness in Adrian's eyes as he saw me thrash about in complete abandon. But at the moment I didn't care. I was in flight or fight mode, and every nerve in my body was telling me to take flight. I knew I had absolutely no chance at all against them; especially in my fragile and malnourished state.

I was too caught up in my memories that I didn't even hear the door open until I saw Jill standing there, hesitantly. She was worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and staring at me with wide, honest eyes.

"Hey," she said after a moment's silence.

I just stared at her; I didn't know what to say. What could I possibly say? I wanted to tell her that I was grateful to her and the others for what they did for me and yet I couldn't find the words. I also wanted to apologize for the way I behaved when they rescued me and the weeks following that.

I remember calling them monsters and how I would flinch away from them if they so much as looked at me. And it killed me inside. Especially since I knew that Adrian took it the hardest. I haven't seen him since he had rescued me, but I knew that he was in the room next to mine.

"I brought you some food," she told me quietly. She came in to the room, but didn't dare come anywhere near me. She set the plate on the desk and turned to leave.

"Jill," I whispered. It was the first time since being rescued that I called her by her name.

She froze in her tracks, but didn't turn around. Her shoulders were hunched together and she seemed to not be breathing. I felt my heart give a painful twist at the sight of her like that. _She probably thought that I was going to be calling her some horrendous name._

"Thank you," I whispered. At that she turned around.

"Sydney," she breathed.

I gave her a tentative smile and she ran and flung her arms around me.

"Oh God. I didn't know if we were ever going to get you back," she sobbed into my neck. "I mean, you were so different and cold and you weren't Sydney. And Rose said that when she first met you that you weren't like this at all. That this was a side of you that she had never seen. None of us had ever seen you like that. And I was so scared. I thought we were never going to get you back. But you're here."

I had tears running down my face but had to smile at her babbling. It was so Jill. And it was comforting which was something I hadn't felt in a long time was. I gently rubbed circles on her back as she caught her breath.

After what seemed like a lifetime-but in a good way- she pulled back and gave me a small smile.

"Sorry," she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I ruined your shirt with my tears and snot."

"It's alright," I assured her. I honestly didn't care.

"How are you-," she struggled with her words. "What I mean to say is how'd you come back?"

I looked away from her as the onslaught of memories bombarded me. I remember the cold sting of the needle as it pierced my skin. I remember the hallucinations that came at night when I was all alone. And the old Moroi who gave me nightmares that I would never forget.

Looking at Jill's innocent, open face I knew I wouldn't be able to burden her with all of that. She was so young and had been through so much that I couldn't bear the thought of telling her about the horrible things they did to me. In fact, I didn't think I'd be able to tell anyone, ever.

"They gave me something to forget about my time in Palm Springs. I think it was in the pills they gave me. I'm not sure," I say shrugging. I hope I sound nonchalant.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, oh," I repeat.

We stay seated in silence for a while, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

"Jill?" I ask, my eyes cast downward.

"Yeah."

"Can you ask Adrian to come in here? I need to talk to him," I barely get the words out before she's on her feet and walking towards the door excitedly.

"Of course. I'll be back in a sec." And then she's gone.

I exhale a breath I didn't know I was holding and stand up. I'm pacing the room when I hear the door open. I freeze. A while ago I was sure that I wanted to talk to Adrian, but now that he's here I can't bring myself to even look at him.

"Jill said you wanted to talk to me," he says softly. It's weird hearing him call her by her real name instead of her nickname, Jailbait.

"I do,'' I whisper. But I don't look at him. Because if I do then the guilt will all come crashing down and I'll start crying and I can't do that. I have to stay strong. I just have to.

"Well, what's it about?" he asks when it becomes apparent that I won't say anything. He sounds tired and I feel my heart give a painful lurch at that. He was always so energetic and full of life that it seemed wrong to hear him like this.

"I just wanted to-I mean-," I'm stuttering which I have never done in my life. And my head is all jumbled up with words I want to say but I can't find the right way to say them; which is another thing that has never happened to me before. I've always known what to say and how to say it.

"Sydney," he says and I give a little gasp. It's been so long since I heard him say my name that I didn't realize how much I missed it until that moment. I turn around and face him.

"Adrian," I whisper. And the walls that I built around myself break in that moment. Because I start crying and I can't stop, and then he's there putting his arms around me. He makes little cooing noises as he smoothes down my hair with one hand while the other is around my waist keeping me upright.

I'm sobbing harder now, but I can't stop. But it's alright because Adrian is here and he's with me and that's all that matters at the moment.

Somehow, without remembering exactly how we got there, we end up on the bed with me on his lap. I have my arms tightly around his neck and he has his arms wound around my waist. I can't help but notice that we fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle.

After a while I pull back a bit to look up into his face. He was as perfectly handsome as I remembered even with his hair sticking up everywhere and his beautiful green eyes rimmed with red. With a jolt, I realized that he was crying too.

I put a hand to his cheek and he leans into my touch. I wipe away a tear that was trailing down his face.

"Adrian," I say again just for the sheer pleasure of saying it.

"Sydney," he whispers with a half smile. It's one of my favorite smiles on him.

"I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely.

"Hey. Don't be. None of this was your fault, okay. None of it."

"But I should have been more careful," I protest. "None of this would have happened if I hadn't-" Hadn't what? Trusted that my sister cared more for me than the Alchemists? I put too much trust in her and I got sloppy.

"Hey, look at me." He tilts my face up towards him. "She's your sister. Of course you thought that she was going to be on your side, no matter what. But it's not your fault. She made her decision and you made yours. That's all there is to it."

"When did you get do wise?" I ask him half jokingly.

"Since I fell in love with a beautiful, independent woman that takes no bullshit whatsoever. So I had to drop the arrogant, playboy act and become more mature if I wanted her to love me back." The burning in his emerald eyes was too much. Too much desire, honesty, passion and sincerity. I had to look away, but he was having none of that.

He turned my face up towards his and brought his lips down to mine. At first he was gentle and timid, but I didn't want that. So I locked my arms around his neck and responded with a ferocity that surprised him. He soon responded with equal fervor and lifted me off his lap and down on to the bed. He hovered over me, and our bodies were so close, but not close enough.

I put my ankles around his hip and tugged him closer. He made a noise-half growl, half gasp- and I had to smile at that.

"Damn, Sydney. You're going to kill me someday, you know that?" he asked and soon began sucking on my neck. I groaned and arched myself off the bed so he'd have better access.

I was so caught up in the feel of his body on mine and his lips on my neck that I didn't even hear the door open.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," said a familiar, haughty voice.

I groan in embarrassment and hide my burning face in Adrian's shoulder. Adrian makes an exasperated sound that sounded like, "Get out." I couldn't agree more.

"Nuh-uh. I'm not having any of that. You kids get ready and come out here. We all want to see Sydney too, you greedy bastard." Rose laughed.

I look up and glare at her, but she's already out the door. I sigh and lean back on the bed pulling Adrian down with me.

"She's right. They all want to see you. They've missed you," he says reluctantly.

"I know," I say sighing, "But I was comfortable."

"So was I," he grumbled.

"How about this," he says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "The faster we get out there, the faster we can come back and continue."

I'm out of the bed and on my feet before he finishes. I can hear his laughter behind me, but I don't care. I wanted to continue and I knew he was just as eager as me because he was on my heels a second later.

He holds out his hand and I take it gratefully. I knew that I still had a lot of things I had to deal with and it wasn't going to be easy. But I had Adrian with me. We're together now and that's all that matters. I can get through the day as long as he's by my side.

**Please read and review. (:**


	5. ReEducation

**Hey, you guys. This is a pretty dark chapter, so I would not recommend reading if you don't like that type of thing. And if you do… well, read on. AND ENJOY.**

I flinch as I hear the heavy metal door open and three Alchemists file in. It's the same Alchemists that have been here every single day. There's a female and two males who look so much alike I'm sure that they're brothers. Each of them wears similar stoic expressions. They have clipboards in their hands just like they've had every single day these past few weeks. It's all about routine: they come in, they question me and then they leave.

But today's different. There is someone else with them; someone I've never seen before. I know he's not an Alchemist by his pale, bare cheek. He has midnight colored hair with streaks of silver in them. He has pale, gray eyes that have an odd vacant look to them. His face is withered and old, but he has no expression. I've always thought that old people had kind faces, but not this stranger. I shrink back into the wall and keep my eyes trained on the newcomer.

I don't like the change in routine and something about the blank look in his eyes scares me. For the first time since being put in Reeducation, I am terrified. He stares back at me and my stomach coils in despair.

"Miss Sydney Sage," says the female Alchemist in a clipped tone.

"Yes, ma'am," I reply never breaking eye contact with the stranger.

"This here is Liam Tennard. He will be joining us today to help with the questioning."

Was it my imagination or did she hesitate slightly over the word _questioning? _I spare her a brief glance before returning my gaze back to the stranger who goes by the name of Liam. Why would a human be helping the Alchemists? And with what? I give Liam a once over and realize that he is not, in fact, human. He's tall- looks about 6'8''—and has the lean figure of the Moroi.

My eyebrows furrow in confusion as I contemplate the reason as to why the Alchemists would need a Moroi to help them. The Moroi, Liam, snaps me out of my internal struggle as he walks forward and sits on the edge of the bed. He keeps his hands on his lap and studies me. I look towards the Alchemists but their faces betray nothing.

I scoot farther down the bed getting as far away from this Liam person as I could. Liam shifts closer to me and I quickly tumble back further until I hit the wall. I don't trust this Moroi and it has nothing to do with the fact that he's a vampire. It's the vacant look in his eyes that unnerve me. Eyes are supposed to be the windows to the soul; they're supposed to show feelings through them. Like Adrian's beautiful, emerald, soulful eyes. Adrian's a very expressive person, which shows through his eyes when he's angry, hurt, passionate, or happy. And it especially shone through when he declared his love for me and kissed me. It also shone through all those other times he kissed me. I still remember the way his whole face lit up when he saw me. Or the way he'd whisper my name so tenderly…

Liam's voice brought me out of my blissful memories that helped me escape from this Hell. "Your aura's bright right now. When I first walked into the room it was a dull gray color, but now it was a blinding purple." His voice shocked me. I didn't expect it to be so childlike. It contrasted with the vacant look in his eyes.

Another thing that shocked me was that I realized he was a spirit user. He could see my aura just like Adrian used to. No. I immediately repel that thought from my mind. I would not compare Adrian to this strange Moroi man.

"What does that mean?" asked the same female Alchemist from before. I forgot her name.

"What does what mean?" asks Liam in that childlike voice of him.

"The colors," she explains impatiently. "What do the colors in her aura mean?"

"Well, gray is generally associated with depression and sadness. And purple is much more complex, but basically means passion."

This obviously throws the Alchemists off. They look at one another as if one of them holds the answer.

"Why did her aura change so suddenly?" asked one of the male Alchemists. Zeke, I think his name is.

"I don't know," Liam replied cheerfully. _He's like an overgrown child, _I thought. But no child would have those expressionless eyes. I shudder and focus back on the conversation.

"Well, find out," snapped the female Alchemist. What was her name? Judy? Julianne? Jennfier. That's her name. Such a pretty name for a hideous attitude.

Liam flinches at her tone but closes his eyes, nonetheless. Without his eyes open, he looks kind. I feel my mind twist and turn. I could literally feel a hand grasp at my brain and then I'm lost into nothingness. I'm falling through a vortex of swirls and patterns. It's all so confusing and it's going too fast, and I'm spinning and flying and falling and I can't steady myself. I'm lost in my own mind and then at last I see a pair of bright, green eyes. The eyes blink and then I'm lost again before I reappear back into the small room that I've been occupying since they've captured me.

I'm breathing hard and feel as though my limbs are all mixed up with each other. My heart is in my throat and my stomach is down to my toes and my head is still feeling the aftereffects of… whatever that was. After a while, I manage to get my erratic breathing under control. It seems that it had the same effect on Liam, but he still manages to speak.

"She was thinking of him," he says breathlessly. "The one with the beautiful, emerald eyes." He sounds dreamy almost as if he were talking about a loved one. My heart picks up speed and I dare a look at the Alchemists. They looked pleased, yet disgusted, at the news.

"The royal. Adrian Ivashkov," says Jennifer in a proud tone. I'm surprised she doesn't give herself a pat on the back. Then she gives me a hard look and gives a shake of her head almost like she were disappointed in me.

"We expected better of you, Sydney Sage." I feel a surge of hurt and anger at her words. Before I can stop myself, words tumble out of my mouth.

"And that's the problem, isn't it?" I ask angrily. I don't know where this newfound courage came from, but at the moment I really didn't care. "You expected so much of me and gave me little in return. You didn't trust me and yet you expected me to follow your Alchemists rules like an obedient dog."

I've never spoken back to any sort of authority figure before and had to admit that it felt kind of good. Exhilarating, even. Maybe that's why Adrian did it all the time. I'd have to ask him when I saw him again.

_If, _my mind supplied unhelpfully. _If you ever see him again. _That thought squished any of the courage I had left and my shoulders slumped.

I heard the Alchemists speaking, but couldn't be bothered to listen to what they were saying. I heard the metal door open and then close. _I guess they aren't questioning me today, _I thought distractedly. I give a sigh of relief, but my relief is short lived. The strange, childlike Moroi is still in the room. Did they accidently leave him behind?

I eye him warily and wait for the door to open any moment to take him away. But the door remains closed. He's still staring at me with those vacant eyes of his and I feel my stomach lurch almost painfully. What had Jennifer said?_ He will be joining today to help with the questioning._

I wasn't stupid; not by a long shot. But for the first time ever, I didn't want the answer. Because I could feel the answer on the tip of my tongue, but I didn't want to believe it. The Alchemists wouldn't; they had to have limits.

But the truth was sitting right in front of me. And as he closed his eyes, the truth hit me full on. The Alchemists were using spirit users to reeducate. There was no hiding it or sugarcoating this horrible realization. Marcus's words came back to me: _I started hearing all these rumors… like about Alchemists holding Moroi against their will._

The Alchemists were the real monsters here. Not the Dragomir princess, Jill, who had a gentle and caring nature. Nor Eddie, who was so brave and always put others before himself. Not even Angeline, who could lie a mile a minute, whom lived life to its fullest. And especially not my Adrian. Who, despite his many vices, was the most loyal and loving person I'd ever met. Who helped me see that I was perfect as I was, flaws and all.

I got lost after that. I didn't think; I just felt. Somehow, I could feel Liam using his magic on me. I could feel him in my mind. I knew that the images weren't mine, but I still experienced them. I was horrified, and I could hear myself screaming as if from a distance. I tried to stop, but the pain was unbearable. And it was all kinds of pain. Physical, mental, psychological…

I didn't want to give the Alchemists the satisfaction of my pain, but I had no control over my actions anymore. I could feel myself slipping away. My body was in unimaginable agony and my head was filled with raw, terrible images. I was burning and fading away quickly. I couldn't understand how I was still alive!

I wanted it all to stop. Everything. The world, the pain, my life, my heart. Just…everything. I wanted to give up. For the first time I wanted to give it all up. Why did I keep holding on? A flash of green reminded me why I kept fighting. So I struggled through it all.

And on, and on, and on. It kept going. It could have been days or years or decades, but miraculously it ended. I was back in the small room. I lay shaking and distantly heard Liam get up from the bed.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

Once the metal door closes, I begin to sob. It's that awful, gut-wrenching sobbing that makes it hard to breath and makes your throat dry and itchy. But I don't care. I've never been one to cry no matter what. I remember my mom telling me that I wasn't one to succumb to crocodile tears.

My stomach gives a painful twist and I lean over the bed and throw up. It's a greenish color that has spots of red in it. That's bad, I thought. But I couldn't bring it in myself to care. I lie back on the bed and stare at the ceiling with tears still streaming down my face.

"They're going to try and break me," I whisper into the empty room. _They already have,_ I thought. _They already have._

**Please read and review. (:**


	6. Shower Tunes

**** I just want to apologize if any of you guys were offended or disturbed with the other one-shot I posted. I put that in a new story and will be keeping the smut ones on that story.****

**Post TIS. Just a fluffy little one shot. (:**

"Zoe!" I say in exasperation.

"What?" she asks, clueless.

"Look. I understand that this is all new and overwhelming for you, but you have to stop following me around everywhere. You're supposed to act professional. And for the love of God, stop flinching every time one of them comes near you."

I knew I was being harsh, but these past weeks I had been stifling my rage at Stanton and now I was taking it out on her. It wasn't even her fault; not really. She was just doing her job as a dutiful Alchemist. But every time I saw a flash of that golden lily on her cheek, I wanted to hurl something at the wall.

"But they're evil creatures of the night! They're monsters," she protested.

I took a deep breath and said in the calmest voice I could manage, "That doesn't matter. Doing your job matters. How do you expect anyone to take you seriously if you start shaking when a Moroi or dhamphir come near you? How do you expect Dad to be proud of you when you can't even talk to them?"

I knew that last part would stick with her and was saddened by the look on her face. She put on a determined font and said, "You're right. It's just so hard and all so new. And to make matters worse, we have to pretend to be their family."

I hold in a sigh. I wanted to tell her that they weren't all that bad. They had feelings too, and they loved to laugh, and have a good time. They were good and honest and trustworthy. That they were better than most of the people -humans- I knew. But I couldn't say any of that and it killed me. It killed me that she only saw them as monsters and not as people; the way I saw them.

"Just keep your emotions in check and you should be fine. You don't want to blow our cover," I say tiredly.

"Okay," she says and bounces away to her room. When she had first come, she expected to be in the same room as me. And as much as I missed and loved my sister, I put my foot down on that one. I needed my privacy and I couldn't have her finding out about my "extra-curricular activities" that I had packed in a briefcase under my bed. And God forbid she find out about Hopper. That'd be a tricky one to explain.

I was currently outside Amberwood on one of the benches. It was mid-afternoon and there was a slight breeze. It was a bit chilly out, but the sun was still unforgivable. You'd think that since it was December it'd be cold, but not in Palm Springs.

I let out a long breath and roll my head to the side. I hear my neck pop and feel a little better. These past few weeks have been stressful on me. I knew who would make me feel better but I didn't want to risk it. I've already went twice this week to Adrian's apartment and didn't know if I could get away with it for a third.

Then again, I did send Zoe away and she wouldn't be looking for me anytime soon. It'd give me at least an hour…

I was already walking toward my new car-which I still haven't named- and started it. I was lost in thought on the drive over and barely noticed when I was in front of Adrian's apartment.

I smiled to myself and hopped out of the car. I felt lighter somehow, knowing that he was just behind those wooden doors and I'd be in his arms again; my favorite place in the entire world to be.

As I walked up the steps it occurred to me that I hadn't called to let him know I was coming over. _Oh well,_ I thought. _I'm here now._

I pulled out the extra key that he gave me some time ago and opened the door.

"Adrian," I called out into the dark room. I frowned when there was no response. He was here, I was sure of it. He didn't have classes today; I knew his schedule by heart.

That's when I heard singing coming from down the hall.

Mystified, and intrigued, I walked down the hallway and came to a halt in front of his restroom. I tilted my head and laid my head on the door to hear him better.

**_Hmm ohh I will come  
Maybe it's intuition  
Somethings you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend_**

I found my self smiling a huge silly grin.

**I**_** know that it might sound**  
**More than a little crazy**  
**But I believe**_

**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I think I dreamed you into life**  
**I knew I loved you before I met you**  
**I have been waiting all my life**

_**There's just no rhyme or reason**  
**Only a sense of completion**  
**And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces**  
**I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home**_

I was surprised by his voice. I didn't know Adrian could sing this...well. His voice was a bit raspy but had a lilting tilt to it that sounded nice. In fact, it sounded very sexy. Very, very sexy. I barely heard the rattle of the doorknob and jumped back just in time. I had been so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't even paying any attention to my surroundings.

I looked up to find a bemused Adrian. In a towel. My mouth went dry and I suddenly couldn't keep eye contact with him. I stared at the ground trying to rid the image of his naked and wet torso from my mind. I knew that image wasn't going away anytime soon.

"Hey, Sage. What you doing here? Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do."

I was still staring at the ground and mumbled out a vague answer that I didn't even comprehend. This was the consequence of dating Adrian Ivashkov. He lowered my IQ and all coherent thoughts flew out my mind.

"I didn't quite catch that," he said. I risk a glance up and saw that he was smirking. I scowled.

"I came over to see you and, uh, you were in the shower."

"Obviously," he drawls.

"You were singing," I blurt out. He looks surprised.

"You heard?" So help me, his cheeks went a bit pink.

I smirk. "Yupp. I liked the song. Any particular reason you were singing it?"

He gives me his crooked smile. "Yeah. I have this ridiculously hot girlfriend that makes me sappy and romantic. Makes me want to sing love songs."

"Sounds like a special girl," I comment nonchalantly. On the inside, I am practically jumping with joy.

He takes a step closer and it's like the room closes in on us. I'm suddenly aware of his bare chest and the small amount of space between us. He traces the faded lily on my cheek and bends down to whisper in my ear.

"You are." He nips at my earlobe and I feel my eyelids flutter close.

"Adrian," I moaned.

"Yes?" he asks and I hear the smile in his voice. He knows what he does to me. I reach up and curl my arms around his neck and bring his face close to mine. I stare into those impossible green eyes of his.

I part my lips and lean closer until his touch mine. He groans- a low, growl sound that reverberates through his body. I wrap my arms tighter around him and open my mouth wider. He thrusts his tongue into my inviting mouth and the only thing keeping me upright are his arms around my waist.

Suddenly, I feel something poke me in the stomach and I draw back and look down. I feel my cheeks flare.

"Oh, sorry." I look up and see that Adrian is embarrassed. And I can't help it; I laugh. He looks adorable.

"It's okay," I say softly. "You should probably go change into some clothes."

"Yeah," he mumbles. He gives me one more chaste kiss and turns and heads into his room.

I head back into the living room and sit down on his yellow, plaid couch. As I sit there waiting for Adrian, I reflect on how far I've come. I'm nowhere near the same girl I was a year ago. If she could see me now, kissing a practically naked Moroi, she''d probably faint at the thought.

I smile softly. I could never have imagined my life like this. Never. And it suddenly occurs to me that Adrian hadn't either. This was sprung onto both of us unawares. It was completely unexpected.

"Hey. What's got you thinking so hard?" came Adrian's voice from in front of me. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard him enter the room.

"You," I say truthfully.

He smirks smugly. "About our kiss from a few minutes ago?"

I blush but roll my eyes. "No. About how far we've both come."

He sits down beside me and takes my hand in his. He looks serious now.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd fall in love with a human-an Alchemist at that."

"And I never thought I'd fall in love with a Moroi-a royal at that." We both laugh.

"I'm glad I did. Because I can't imagine my life without you, Sydney." I feel my heart swell at his words. I lean into him and he rests his chin on my head.

We sit there in companionable silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts until it was time for me to return to school.


	7. Unexpected

**Future Sydrian**

The moment I got home I ran to the restroom and threw up. There was no obvious reason as to why I was sick and I wondered if I'd have to go to the doctor. I didn't eat anything questionable since I always cooked my own food. It was just a normal, regular day at work in the shop.

But on the drive home, my stomach had began to churn and I'd briefly wondered if it was from car sickness. I immediately dismissed that ridiculous thought. I lie back on my couch and put a hand to my head. I didn't feel hot, but I didn't want to get a thermometer and check to see if I had a fever.

I could feel my eyelids closing and practically welcomed sleep at this moment. I was bone tired.

_"Sage." It amazed me how much emotion Adrian could put into that one word alone. At the moment, that emotion was disapproval._

_"What?" I asked, though I already knew the answer._

_"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly what."_

_I sighed and walked over to where he was seated on his hideous, yellow couch. Not that I'll ever tell him that. I sat down and immediately he put an arm around me. It didn't even matter if we were fighting; if that's what we were even doing. _

_"It's reckless, Sage. It could get you in trouble or worse." There was no need to explain what 'worse' was. Adrian had asked me a couple weeks ago about Reeducation. I'd cracked and told him. To say he was horrified and livid was putting it mildly. But all he had said was, "I'll never let them take you. They'd be damned if they tried." Looking at his determined face with his fiery emerald eyes burning, I had no doubt in my mind that he meant what he said._

_"It's not reckless," I said defiantly. Although, that was a lie. _

_He gave me one of his disbelieving looks, but I held my ground. It was my choice to make. My decision. Even if it was a stupid decision._

_Almost as if he could read my mind he said, "It's suicidal."_

_"Don't exaggerate," I say rolling my eyes. "She's my sister. She would never turn me in."_

_"Are you sure about that?" he asked._

_I open my mouth to answer, but I couldn't seem to find anything to say. Am I sure? She is my sister, after all. Family comes first, right? I bite my lip and Adrian gives me a triumphant look._

_"See? You're not sure. You have to realize somewhere in that wonderful, analytic brain of yours that this is wrong and could only end disastrously."_

_I didn't want to admit that he was right. The idea had hit me out of nowhere and I had driven over to Adrian's apartment in frenzy. As I told him of my plan, he had gotten noticeably paler. When I finished all he said was, "No. Absolutely not. Dammit, Sage! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"_

_That, of course, sparked my anger and I had responded in kind telling him that he had no right to dictate what I did or said in my life. And from then on, it was like Armaggedon. He seemed to get madder and madder while I grew more tired with each passing moment._

_I leaned farther into the couch trying to tune him out. She's my sister. She would never turn me in. Even if I do tell her that I am hopelessly in love with a vampire, would she?_

_Argh! This is so…confusing. And tiring. _

_"Adrian," I sigh. But I don't know what to say. I just want him to be quiet. Just a second ago I was angry. Pissed, actually. But I didn't want to fight anymore. Not with Adrian. "I don't want to fight."_

_"And I don't want you to tell your sister," he said simply._

_"Fine," I said, "You seem to always get your way." I laughed._

_He laughs, too. "I do, don't I?" he muses._

_I roll me eyes. He was so full himself, but I knew that I wouldn't want him any other way. He pulled me onto his lap and I gasped with surprise._

_"What are you doing?" I demanded._

_"I don't know," he shrugged," but isn't this the type of things couples do?"_

_"I don't know, either. I mean, my only boyfriend was Brayden and he… Well, that wasn't exactly a relationship. But you've been with a lot of girls. Surely, you know…" I trailed off. _

_"I wouldn't exactly call those relationships," he said carefully._

_I changed the subject. I did not want to go down that road. _

_I nuzzle his cheek with my nose and sigh deeply, inhaling his expensive perfume. _

_"I love you, you know?" he asked. I pull back and look into his eyes. Although, we've been together for a few months now I haven't been able to say them back. I don't know why; I know that what Adrian and I have is strong and powerful, but I can't say those three little words. Maybe I have commitment issues? No, that's not true. _

_"I know," I say smiling. _

_"Good," he says, and tugs me closer to him until I'm on his lap._

I abruptly wake up when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, it's just me, Sage," says a familiar voice. I look up and find myself ensnared by two hypnotizing emerald eyes.

"Hey," I say back, smiling.

"You were dreaming," he says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Your aura," he replies. Oh, right.

"I was actually reliving a memory," I tell him. This captures his attention and he sits down beside me and draws me onto his lap.

"Which memory?" he asks curiously.

I smile and say, "Our first fight."

His smile drops and he squeezes me tighter.

"Adrian?" I ask hesitantly. His sudden change in character was abrupt, more than usual.

"I was right." He doesn't sound smug. He sounded sad. "She turned you in and they ended up taking you away."

His voice sounds so melancholy and sad, I felt my heart break.

"Those were the worst months of my life, Sydney. I thought I'd never see you again. I had no idea where you were, or if you were even alive. I thought..."

He chokes up a bit at the end and I grab his chin so he could look at me.

"Hey," I say gently looking at him. "I'm fine; I'm here. We're together and I'm not going anywhere."

I didn't want to dwell on those horrible months of my life when I was in Reeducation. Besides, it's been five years now and I was with Adrian.

For a few tense seconds he says nothing. And then he smiles and I know he's back in reality with me.

"You're right. Sorry," he says. He brings his lips down to mine and pecks me lightly. He brushes his lips across mine lightly and murmurs," I know what'll make me feel better."

I laugh and he grins mischievously. He begins trailing kisses up and down my neck and I arch my back, giving him better access. He eagerly accepts it and I curl my fingers in his hair.

He groans and I pulled a bit harder.

"You're killing me, Sage." I grin but then I feel my stomach turn and leap off his lap. Oh no.

"What..." I run towards the bathroom and don't hear the rest of his sentence. I pull the lid of the toilet up and throw up. I continue retching until there's nothing left. I feel his hands at the base of my neck massaging me. His hands are wet and cool, which feel heavenly on my overheated body.

"Didn't know I was that horrible a kisser?" he asks jokingly, but I can hear the worry in his voice.

"It's not you,"I say. I already had a suspicious theory as to why I was sick. I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure, but at the same time I wanted him to share this experience with me. I wanted him to wait with me as I waited uncertainly on a stick that will forever change my life. Our lives.

I look up at him and sigh, "I think I might be pregnant."

His whole body freezes with shock and his eyes widen. He stares at me with huge eyes not saying anything before the most glorious smile I've ever seen spreads across his face.

"A baby?" he asks. "A baby!" Then he pulls me up toward him and engulfs me in a hug that lifts me off my feet. I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Adrian, put me down."

He puts me down immediately and then does something truly shocking. He goes down on his knees and pressed his face against my stomach. I stand stock still.

"I don't hear a heartbeat or anything, but it might be too early for that." He stays on the ground for another minute before he stands up and takes my face between his hands.

"How do you feel about this?" he asks gently.

How do I feel about this? I honestly don't know. I guess the reality of the situation hasn't hit me yet because I might not be.

"I don't know," I confess.

"Do you want to keep him?" he asks.

I stare at him, shocked. "Of course I do." His whole body sags with relief. "And how do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "Just a guess."

"Oh," I say.

"Do you want me to go get a pregnancy test?" he asks, barely concealing his excitement. I smile and nod my head.

He gives me a quick kiss and then he's out of the house. I sit down on the couch and think about all that's happened today. Why am I not feeling anything? I was telling the truth when I told Adrian that I wanted to keep this baby. How could I not? It was a mixture of Adrian and I. Of our love.

I put a hand to my stomach and wonder how this will change our lives. Because it will. Adrian and I never talked about kids but I always had a suspicion that he wanted kids and his reaction proved me right. But me? I never thought about kids.

I hear the car doors open outside and stand up in surprise. That was fast. Adrian comes barreling through the door and hands me the plastic bag.

"I got two, just to be sure," he says nervously.

"That's fine," I mutter. I walk to the bathroom and when I'm about to close the door I see that Adrian has followed me.

"What?" I ask.

"I want to be there," he says, pouting.

"No." I say firmly. I know that you have to pee on the stick and there was no way Adrian was seeing that.

"Why not?" he asks. Then he smirks. "I've seen you in all kinds of way, Sage. That's why we're here in the first place."

My cheeks flare slightly but I refuse to stand down. After a bit more pouting, he reluctantly agrees to stand outside. I shake my head. If I did turn out to be pregnant, I would have two kids to take care of.

After peeing on the stick, I call Adrian in. He comes in and immediately wraps his arms around my waist.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asks.

"About three minutes," I respond quietly. He nods and we both stand in companionable silence.

"It's been three minutes," he says and grabs the stick off the counter. He looks at it and purses his lips.

"Well?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. I stare at him.

"What don't you know?" I ask impatiently.

"It has one stick on it," he says showing me.

"It's supposed to," I say rolling my eyes.

"I thought it'd just say 'Pregnant' or 'Not Pregnant'" He admits. I laugh and grab the box from the trashcan.

"One line means pregnant," I say.

"Really?" he asks excited but cautious.

"Really," I echo. And then I feel it. A pleasant, warm feeling bubbling up in me. Happiness. I feel moisture gathering up in my eyes and blink rapidly. A tear falls down my cheek and Adrian swipes it away with his thumb.

"Is that good?"

I look up at him and grin. "It's great."

He hugs me and I rest my head on his chest. A family. With Adrian.

**So I didn't really know how to end this one, but I hope I did it justice. Please Read and Review. :)**


End file.
